Lost dream
by Nemo77
Summary: A la base, c'était une série de songfics, mais ça n'en est plus une. Elle raconte la fin du monde sorcier tel qu'on le connaît. Deathfics, donc prévoyez les mouchoirs.
1. Mourir pour vivre

**Lost dream.**

**Chapitre 1: Mourir pour vivre.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et la chanson est signée par Calogero, Pascal Obispo et Florent Pagny (« Y'a pas un homme qui soit né pour ça »). Elle est en trois parties distinctes.

Pour respecter le règlement FFnet, il s'agit de la version sans paroles.

Voici donc le premier chapitre de « Lost dream ». C'est une death-fic, donc prévoyez les mouchoirs…

Chaque jour qui passe me rapproche un peu plus de la fin. Tout le monde est autour de moi, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Combien de temps me reste-t-il avant le grand saut ? Avant de devenir assassin ou victime ? Je préfère ne pas savoir, pour vivre pleinement le peu qu'il me reste.

Je suis allongé sur mon lit. Je ne peux pas dormir. Je dois profiter du temps, tout en savourer, le pire comme le meilleur. Maintenant que je sais, tout est plus simple. Je n'ai pas à me demander ce que je serai dans un, dix ou cinquante ans. Quelqu'un l'a décidé pour moi bien avant ma naissance. Du berceau à la tombe, ma vie n'aura été qu'une longue guerre.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube passent au travers du carreau, figeant le dortoir dans une attitude sépulcrale. Mes camarades dorment d'un profond sommeil, et je me retrouve seul avec mes pensées. Je ne veux pas les déranger. C'est leur façon à eux de lutter contre l'inéluctable. Dormir pour oublier que je vais peut-être mourir. Je voudrais bien me replonger dans les bras de Morphée, mais la lumière est trop forte maintenant. Et puis le jour me rappelle que je suis encore vivant, même si je ne peux rien attendre de l'avenir.

La seule chose que je peux affirmer avec certitude, c'est que Poudlard tiendra encore longtemps après nous. Nous ne sommes que des hommes, poussières au vent, allant et venant dans une histoire qui nous dépasse et dont nous ne sommes que quelques maillons parmi des milliards d'autres.

Les rayons du soleil inondent le dortoir, lumière chaude et vive alors que la vie s'en va. Les pierres de ce vieux château semblent plus vivantes que jamais tandis qu'elles chauffent lentement. Quelque chose qu'on voit. Qui existe mais qu'on ne peut pas toucher. Et pourtant elle est là, toujours nouvelle, jamais pareille à celle du jour précédent. Quand ils ouvriront enfin les yeux, mes camarades verront un jour radieux là où moi je n'aurai qu'un ultime adieu au monde.

Ce n'est pas vraiment de la peur. Plutôt une attente. Peu de gens ont la chance de connaître la date et les conditions approximatives de leur mort. En fait, je suis un des rares, pour ne pas dire le seul. Mais je n'ai pas peur. J'ai eu six ans pour me faire à cette idée. Et quand bien même je tremblerais, ça ne changerait rien. Ça ne m'épargnerait pas le combat avec Voldemort.

Je ne courberai pas la tête. Parce que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir continuer. Je me battrai jusqu'à ce que mes forces m'abandonnent ou que mon adversaire tombe, parce qu'il ne s'agit pas que de ma vie.

Je ferme les yeux…

Aidez-moi…

J'ai encore tant de choses à vivre…

Personne ne devrait avoir à mourir pour vivre.

Je suis à Sainte-Mangouste, avec Neville. Il ne peut toujours pas aller voir ses parents tout seul. Il ne s'en sent pas le courage. Je le comprends. Affronter le regard des autres quand on a des parents fous… Qui pourrait comprendre par quoi il est passé ? Personne, pas même moi, je pense. Savoir que son père et sa mère sont vivants mais ils n'ont plus aucune perception de ce qui les entoure. Indifférents au monde et à eux-mêmes.

Le sort de Neville n'est guère plus enviable que le mien. Vaut-il mieux être orphelin ou voir ses parents se dégrader comme ça ? Ce n'est pas vivable. Ni sa situation ni la mienne.

Sans cesse recommencer les mêmes gestes à l'infini sans montrer de lassitude. Il fait preuve d'une patience que j'aimerais avoir. Revenir à chaque fois et se dire que rien n'a changé, qu'il n'y a aucune amélioration, qu'il n'y en aura jamais. Et toujours sourire malgré le cœur brisé par la douleur. Neville a plus de courage que je n'en aurai probablement jamais. Continuer à avancer sans pour autant lâcher la main de ses parents qui sont plus enfants que lui.

Aller les voir, leur rendre visite même quand le cœur n'y est pas… Avoir toujours su que la barbarie conduit forcément au-delà de la folie et rester impuissant face à la maladie.

Comment lutter ? La dernière bataille n'a pas encore commencé que j'ai déjà perdu toute énergie vitale. Comme si la mort prenait de l'avance. Comme si toute innocence était condamnée à n'être plus rien.

Toutes ces vies sacrifiées en vain. Á quoi ça a servi ? Personne n'est jamais sorti vainqueur d'un combat comme le nôtre. Quel que soit celui qui l'emportera, il aura quand même perdu. Son humanité, son cœur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Et sans possibilité de retour.

Pourquoi se battre, si ce que nous aimons doit disparaître ? Comment croire en quelque chose si ce n'est que du vent ?

Moi, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres, avons-nous seulement pris la bonne décision ? Ai-je le droit de les entraîner dans ma chute ? Ils savent ce qui les attend si ils restent avec moi, et malgré ça ils poursuivent la lutte sans relâche, comme un dernier sursaut de vie pour rappeler à Voldemort et à ses sbires que tant qu'il nous restera un souffle d'espoir, le monde ne sombrera pas dans les Ténèbres.

Je ferme les yeux…

Laissez-moi vivre encore un peu…

J'ai encore tant de gens à aimer…

Personne ne devrait avoir à mourir pour vivre

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai beau savoir et m'y être préparé depuis longtemps, je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée qu'aujourd'hui est peut-être mon dernier jour sur cette Terre. Quelque chose est dans l'air, faisant basculer le fragile équilibre. Il règne dans l'école une tension inhabituelle, comme si les élèves se décidaient enfin à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui les entoure.

L'issue du combat semble si prévisible que j'ai mis mes affaires en ordre depuis longtemps. Je sais qui sera là pour me pleurer, je sais que je reverrai enfin mes parents. Mes parents…Ça me paraît étrange de les connaître dix-huit ans après qu'ils m'aient eu. La vie à l'envers. J'ai vécu toute ma vie à l'envers. Est-ce que ça sera un nouveau départ pour moi ?

Il est temps. Depuis le début les gens ont décidé ma vie pour moi mais maintenant, j'arrête. Je n'ai plus envie de suivre cette ligne droite, cette voie sans issue qu'on m'a toujours réservée. Il n'y a plus de lignes droites. Justes des fêlures et un destin qui se brise comme du cristal. Personne ne m'a laissé vivre ma vie, qu'on me laisse au moins vivre ma mort.

Qu'arrivera-t-il après ? Si je meurs, est-ce qu'on me laissera enfin en paix ?

Et si je gagne ? Va-t-on me libérer de ce poids ou m'écraser un peu plus sous la reconnaissance ? Est-ce que ça fera de moi un autre homme d'être devenu le meurtrier d'un monstre ? Serai-je le même après avoir éliminé Voldemort, après m'être enfin vengé de dix-huit ans de souffrances et de malheur ? On ne sort jamais indemne d'une guerre comme celle-là.

Personne ne devrait avoir à mourir pour vivre…

Il est là devant moi…

Nous levons nos baguettes…


	2. Les yeux ouverts

**Lost dream.**

**Chapitre 2: Les yeux ouverts.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et la chanson est de Mylène Farmer (« Rêver »).

Pour respecter le règlement FFnet, c'est la version sans paroles.

**NdA: **c'est une death-fic, PoV d'Hermione, classée M à cause de la violence. Le dernier combat se termine, et le vainqueur n'est pas celui que tout le monde espère. Voici le deuxième chapitre.

**Reviews:**

** - Lunedorell: **voilà la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira autant. Bises.

Les blessés affluent des quatre coins du comté. Et moi, je suis là, debout, vivante. Combien de ceux qui sont là ne passeront pas le jour ? Je préfère ne pas savoir. Je n'arrive même plus à regarder les visages. Trop de gens que je connaissais sont morts au combat ou en représailles des dégâts causés à l'ennemi. Padma et Parvati Patil, jumelles jusque dans la mort. Ginny, la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Fred et Ron, partis la rejoindre…Je ne vois que le deuil autour de moi. Le chagrin et la dévastation. Et Harry, où est-il ? Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles.

Une aube grise et sale dévore les vitres, donnant une lumière blafarde au poste avancé qui sert de centre de secours d'urgence. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il peut bien être. Il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu toute notion du temps. Je ne me souviens pas comment je me suis retrouvée ici. Je suis partie me battre comme les autres et puis…J'ai beau chercher, je n'y arrive pas. Je suis si fatiguée…Un nouveau convoi décharge doucement son lot de misères. Michael Corner, touché à la tête. Drago, qui a perdu un bras…

Je sors pour retourner au front, mais une main ferme m'attrape par le bras et me tire à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un a jugé que je n'étais pas prête1. Je suis lasse, si lasse…J'ai l'impression que le poids du monde est tombé sur nos épaules, même si celui qui en porte la plus grosse part se bat comme un lion pour l'alléger.

Je ne peux qu'errer sous les tentes, aller d'un blessé à l'autre pour tenter se soulager au mieux la misère. Je ne peux pas retourner me battre, je ne peux pas aider ces gens. Á quoi je sers ? Je vois madame Weasley dans un coin, en train de réconforter quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle a perdu trois de ses enfants dans la première offensive…et elle s'occupe des autres. Je vais la voir et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle est un des deniers liens avec ma vie d'avant. Ma vie d'avant… Je ne m'en rappelle plus. N'ai-je existé que pour voir ça ?

Je me rappelle d'une herbe verte, du vent tiède et du soleil sur mon visage. Je me souviens du parfum de ma mère, des battements de son cœur quand elle me serrait dans ses bras. La douceur du velours…Et celle de SES mains la nuit dernière…

Je me rappelle des rires d'enfant, des couchers de soleil, du goût du miel. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux, quand les Ténèbres deviennent trop lourdes, pour revoir tout ça. Même si ce ne sont que des visions fugaces, des sensations éphémères.

Pourquoi nous avoir élevés, si c'était pour mourir ? Pourquoi nous avoir appris tant de choses, si c'était pour ne pas nous laisser les vivre ? Une terre promise, juste entrevue.

Je suis là, impuissante, à regarder passer les blessés et les autres. Ceux qui sont morts et ceux qui vont mourir. Le jour est complètement levé, mais le plomb n'a pas quitté les nuages lourds. Le ciel nous enterre déjà, nous enterre aussi. Les guérisseurs venus en renfort sont débordés et courent dans tous les sens. L'un d'eux passe devant moi. Il n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps et sa blouse est couverte de sang. Il me regarde et s'éloigne sans rien dire. Je le suis. Je dois faire quelque chose, essayer de me rendre utile…

D'autres victimes arrivent, toujours plus nombreuses. Et tout ce sang. Il y en a partout. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Où est Harry ? D'autres visages familiers apparaissent, pâles, les yeux clos. Pansy Parkinson, Neville, Luna…Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que certains d'entre eux ont cherché ce qui leur est arrivé. Je ne vois que des êtres meurtris, mourants pour la plupart. Nous sommes en train de payer pour un combat qui n'a jamais été le nôtre.

Un chant de victoire nous arrive, porté par le vent. Tout est perdu. Il a perdu. La rumeur parcourt le camp, semblable au grésillement de la pluie sur des braises mal éteintes. Puis un silence de mort s'abat, et je regarde dehors pour voir ce qui se passe. Depuis l'entrée du camp, deux guérisseurs portent une civière. Les gens baissent la tête sur leur passage, recueillis, trop fatigués pour réaliser que leur unique espoir vient de disparaître. Pourquoi continuer à se battre quand tout ce que nous aimons s'effondre sous nos pieds ? Autant attendre le coup de grâce.

La civière est déposée par terre et je m'approche. L'état de Harry est tel qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir de le sauver et que les guérisseurs préfèrent s'occuper de ceux qui ont une chance de survie. J'ai envie de crier, de leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de le laisser mourir après tout ce qu'il a fait. Mais quand il ouvre les yeux, je comprends. Ce qui lui arrive est une délivrance trop longtemps attendue. Il en a assez, il veut partir pour un lieu où personne n'attendra de lui qu'il sauve le monde. Ses yeux verts sont fatigués de la lumière sanglante qui les brûle, de ces ombres sinistres qu'il traîne derrière lui depuis sa naissance. Pour lui c'est le début. Pour nous c'est la fin.

Je m'assied à même le sol et lui prends la main en m'attendant à ce qu'il grimace. Mais il est au-delà de toute souffrance. Voldemort lui a fait chèrement payer ses années d'errance dans les limbes de la non-vie. Les sortilèges qu'il lui a lancés ont fait de Harry une poupée désarticulée que seul le regret de nous abandonner retient encore à la vie. Plus pour très longtemps. Ses yeux se referment. C'est fini.

Je reste là à le regarder. Je ne peux pas pleurer. Je n'en ai plus l'énergie, et mes yeux restent secs d'avoir déjà versé tant de larmes. Quelque chose vient de se briser au fond de moi. L'espoir fou et maintenant perdu à jamais qu'on gagnerait la guerre, qu'on survivrait à la folie et à l'enfer. Je me relève, et ceux qui passent à côté de moi me bousculent pour tenter de sauver ceux qui peuvent l'être. Partout où mon regard se pose, je ne vois plus que deux couleurs. Du noir et du rouge. Des Ténèbres et du sang. Je ne peux pas rester ici et être témoin inactif d'un anéantissement programmé.

Je sors de la tente et quitte le camp. Personne ne cherche à me retenir. Les cris me guident, et je me retrouve à nouveau en première ligne. Je lève ma baguette. Les sorciers continuent à tomber autour de moi, victimes toujours plus nombreuses d'un carnage rendu inévitable par la haine. Tout se passe au ralenti. Je me retourne et vois l'éclair de lumière verte arriver sur moi.

Ma vue se brouille, et je tombe en lâchant ma baguette. La dernière chose que je sois avant d'être avalée par le néant, c'est une fleur blanche le long d'un talus.

1 L'explication est dans le troisième chapitre.


	3. Une dernière nuit

**Lost dream.  
**

**Chapitre 3: Une dernière nuit.**

**Disclaimer: **les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et la chanson est à Evanescence (« Hello »). Sans paroles, comme d'habitude…

**NdA: **c'est encore une death-fic, classée M à cause des visions de Rogue. Severus est le dernier survivant de l'ancien monde. Il attend son exécution dans l'une des cellules du ministère occupé par les Mangemorts. Une de ses élèves hante ses souvenirs, et il se rappelle de ce qui s'est passé avec elle. Voici le nouveau chapitre de ce qui était prévu pour être une trilogie à la base, et qui n'en sera finalement pas une.

Une sonnerie résonne dans ma tête et j'ouvre péniblement un œil. J'ai rêvé de Poudlard la nuit dernière. Je sais que l'école est encore debout. Voldemort n'avait pas intérêt à la raser pour purifier l'endroit. Même si l'envie ne lui a pas manqué, il devait absolument la garder pour former la nouvelle garde.

Je suis là, au ministère. Prisonnier. Dans le couloir de la mort, en réalité. Pour m'être opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour avoir osé espérer en un monde meilleur. Pour avoir cru… Pour avoir cru quoi, au juste ? Qu'elle verrait quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Que l'avant-dernier des Weasley ne serait pas un obstacle à ma folle espérance ? Que j'avais quand même le droit d'aimer, malgré mon âge et ma laideur ? J'ai été stupide.

Pourtant, j'ai eu mal comme jamais quand j'ai vu son visage après qu'on l'ait évacuée du champ de bataille. Je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir pleurer. Que mes yeux, après avoir vu tant d'horreurs, se seraient asséchés pour toujours. J'ai encore fait fausse route. Quand j'ai vu passer la civière qui transportait son corps brisé par le sortilège, j'ai pensé que c'était mon imagination, que dans la panique provoquée par la défaite mon angoisse troublait mes sens. Puis les guérisseurs sont venus me chercher pour que je l'identifie. Là, le sol s'est ouvert sous mes pieds, et je suis tombé à genoux à côté d'elle. Et les larmes se sont mises à rouler, rouler et rouler encore. Ce n'est que quand la porte de la cellule s'est refermée sur moi -après une journée de procès expéditif- que j'ai réalisé que je l'avais perdue irrémédiablement.

Depuis ce moment, depuis la vision de sa civière passant devant moi, sa voix me hante. Les reproches qu'elle m'a faits, même inconsciemment, tournent dans ma tête. Et son rire, son rire si léger qu'il aurait pu soulager mon cœur blessé.

Sept ans. Je l'ai eue sous les yeux pendant sept ans. Sept longues années pendant lesquelles j'ai souffert le martyre. Je l'ai traitée d'insupportable mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout alors qu'elle était la seule vraiment digne d'intérêt.

Sept ans pendant lesquels c'est elle qui a trôné, altière, au milieu de sa cour. Sept ans où, de petite fille, je l'ai vue se transformer en femme. Et moi qui ai été désagréable au possible avec elle. J'ai plus mal encore maintenant, parce qu'en plus de la douleur, les remords me tiennent bien serrés dans leurs griffes.

Au début, j'ai refusé d'admettre la vérité, de croire que c'était autre chose que de la colère. Puis mon corps s'est mis à me trahir, et j'ai réalisé que ma colère était dirigée contre moi car elle avait réussi à trouver la faille dans mon armure, me forçant à mettre genou à terre devant elle. Elle m'a rappelé que je n'étais plus un Mangemort mais un homme dans le plus simple appareil, un homme qui avait baissé sa garde et un professeur qui avait fini par tomber amoureux de son élève. Elle m'a rappelé que j'étais humain.

La seule chose qui m'a importé dans un premier temps, c'était qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien. De faire semblant, de jouer mon rôle de professeur sadique jusqu'au bout, même si pour cela je devais courir le risque d'être taillé en pièces sur l'autel des Gryffondors à cause de ma méchanceté.

J'ai fini par abdiquer devant elle, reine parmi les reines. Si elle pouvait panser mon cœur blessé, pourquoi refuser ? Si elle pouvait apaiser ma colère et me montrer que je valais beaucoup plus que cette marque d'infâmie que je porte à mon bras, pourquoi rejeter la main tendue ?

Je l'ai aimée plus que mon devoir de professeur ne me l'autorisait. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé d'elle, la nuit, avant de me rendre compte au petit matin que j'avais tâché mes draps ? Combien de fois l'ai-je suivie de loin dans les couloirs, plus ombre que l'ombre, en espérant ne pas me trahir ? Combien de fois ai-je cru sentir sa peau contre la mienne ?

Je me suis toujours maudit d'avoir vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Je me suis haï d'être aussi laid qu'elle était belle, de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser mes émotions dès qu'elle apparaissait.

Puis il y a eu la mort de Ron pendant la première offensive. J'ai pleuré de soulagement parce que le seul obstacle qu'il y avait entre elle et moi venait de disparaître, mais aussi de dégoût pour avoir eu de telles pensées. J'ai eu mal pour elle parce qu'elle venait de perdre celui qui lui avait volé son cœur.

Du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans ma chambre cette nuit-là en pensant que je dormais et que je ne la verrais pas. Pendant une heure, elle est restée là, debout dans le noir, hésitante. Puis elle s'est approchée du lit et s'est glissée sous le drap avant de se lover dans mes bras, son front contre mon menton, ses cheveux chatouillant mes joues.

Ma raison a essayé de lutter avant de s'incliner, vaincue par le désir qui me dévorait depuis plusieurs années. J'étais un homme, c'était une femme… Alors j'ai franchi la ligne rouge. Je n'étais plus professeur, mais un homme qui avait faim. J'ai refait des gestes que je croyais avoir oublié à jamais et qui n'étaient en fait qu'enfouis au plus profond de ma mémoire et de mon cœur, ne demandant rien d'autre que d'être réveillés.

Je me rappelle encore de son corps sous le mien, de mes doigts sur sa peau de soie, de ses mains dans mon dos et de ses jambes nouées autour de ma taille. Mais surtout de cette merveilleuse sensation qui me vrillait les entrailles et dont je me libérais enfin après avoir passé des années à la réprimer.

Quand le jour s'est levé, elle s'était endormie entre mes bras, apaisée. Et moi, je l'ai regardée, conscient qu'un pas avait été franchi et que je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière. J'étais heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été jusque là. J'étais inquiet aussi, moins à l'idée du qu'en-dira-t-on qu'à celle de la perdre après cette nuit où elle s'était offerte à moi. Ma première pensée a été de chercher un moyen de la protéger de cette guerre, tout en sachant que la morale m'interdisait de déserter. Je l'ai donc laissée derrière.

Et elle m'a suivi.

Elle est tombée en se battant. Et moi je suis encore là. Je ne serai bientôt guère plus qu'un souvenir dans certaines mémoires, un nom honni et sali.

La porte du cachot s'ouvre. On vient me chercher pour ma mise à mort.

Je suis le dernier vestige de l'ancien monde. Plus pour longtemps.

Debout au milieu de la salle d'exécution, je fais face à mon ancien Maître.

Je ferme les yeux. Je vais enfin la revoir.

Hermione…


	4. Le vent du changement

**Lost dream.**

**Chapitre 4: le vent du changement.**

**Disclaimer: **rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et la chanson est à Elton John (« The last song »). Je n'ai donc que cette histoire. Et toujours sans paroles.

**NdA: **dernière song-fic de Lost Dream, et aussi dernier chapitre. Classée M par précaution. Les paroles de la chanson représentent le PoV du personnage principal de ce chapitre, le texte en lui-même n'est que la représentation des sentiments de l'autre personnage. C'est très très sombre, limite death-fic…Mais il se pourrait que cette fic ait une séquelle.

**Résumé: **l'ancien monde sorcier n'existe plus. Voldemort a gagné la guerre et fait la chasse aux rares survivants. Après avoir finalement exécuté le professeur Rogue, il commence à bâtir un nouveau monde. Mais parfois, la trahison vient du côté où on ne l'attend pas…

Je n'ai jamais autant remercié Salazar d'être aussi rapide et aussi doué pour manipuler les gens. Ça m'a servi. Ça LUI a servi.

Je l'ai découvert sous ce qui restait d'une tente effondrée, après l'évacuation du camp et la répression des derniers résistants. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Il était couvert de sang, avait les yeux fermés, et sa peau était si froide…Sans doute le choc dû à la perte de son bras. J'aurais dû me conformer aux ordres et l'abandonner sur le champ de bataille, le laisser être déchiqueté par les créatures de Voldemort, faire un exemple et montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'élever contre le Lord Noir. Comme nous avions fait avec tous les autres.

Mais je n'ai pas pu.

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à abandonner le corps de mon fils aux griffes de ces charognards. Et c'est quand j'ai voulu le transporter jusqu'au manoir pour l'y enterrer que j'ai vu qu'il respirait encore. Voldemort étant à Londres pour prendre possession du ministère, j'avais été chargé de « nettoyer » la zone. C'était à moi de donner les ordres. C'est ce qui lui a sauvé la vie.

C'est un mort que j'ai ramené au manoir. Ou c'est tout comme. Le manque de nourriture avait fait des ravages dans son camp. Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal avec le portoloin lui-même. Non. Le plus difficile, ça a été de l'emmener sans briser ce qu'il restait de lui. Faire en sorte d'éviter que le transport ne rouvre ses blessures et ne déclenche une hémorragie fatale. Placer ses membres brisés sous attelles. Et l'endormir. L'endormir pour qu'il ne souffre pas.

Quand je l'ai allongé sur le lit et que j'ai commencé à nettoyer ses multiples plaies, je me suis demandé si je voulais qu'il survive, si le fait de ne pas l'avoir abandonné à son sort ne le condamnerait pas à quelque chose de plus horrible encore et à une mort plus lente et plus douloureuse. Je savais qu'il nous avait trahi en se battant contre nous. Je savais aussi pour avoir organisé quelques unes des opérations de « purification » que Voldemort traquait tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de ne pas mourir en se battant. Et qu'il se montrait d'une rare sauvagerie quand il se trouvait en face d'un de ses opposants. Je ne voulais pas que le Maître s'occupe de lui.

C'était à moi de le faire.

Les mains pleines de sang après lui avoir prodigué les premiers soins, j'ai pris ma baguette et je l'ai pointée vers lui. Si quelqu'un devait prendre une décision le concernant, c'était moi. Et moi seul. Mais quand j'ai voulu lancer le sortilège et mettre un terme à son existence, il a ouvert la bouche. Et il a prononcé le seul mot que je n'espérais plus entendre.

Papa.

Sous le choc, j'en ai lâché ma baguette. Il m'a appelé papa au moment même où j'allais le tuer. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Dos au mur, je n'ai pas compris ce que ce simple mot avait provoqué chez moi, alors que j'avais rêvé toute ma vie de l'entendre.

Puis j'ai levé ma main, et j'ai réalisé que je pleurais quand j'ai senti l'eau sur mes joues. J'ai alors pris la seule décision que mon cœur me dictait, même si pour ça je devais trahir Celui pour qui je m'étais battu.

J'ai épargné la vie de mon fils.

Papa.

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines qu'il est de retour au manoir. Deux semaines que je suis à son chevet la plus grande partie de mon temps. J'ai dû le plonger dans un coma magique. Qui peut me dire si il s'en sortira ?

Deux semaines que je redouble d'ardeur auprès de Voldemort pour détourner les soupçons. Je me hais. Je suis obligé de tuer pour le maintenir en vie. J'ai du sang sur les mains, sans savoir si il s'agit du sien ou de celui de mes victimes. Tous les jours je prie Salazar pour que le Maître ne se doute de rien, pour que chaque minute supplémentaire que dure sa vie rachète un peu des crimes que je suis en train de commettre en son nom. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être le même, que ces deux petites syllabes m'ont transformé à jamais.

Qu'il y a eu un avant…

Un avant fait de haine, de colère et de rejet. Un avant rempli de jours où j'ai voulu le tuer de mes propres mains, orgueilleux que j'étais de ne pouvoir contrôler son existence. Un avant où je regrettais que ma femme ne m'ait donné que lui comme héritier. Un avant où je regrettais simplement qu'il soit né. Qu'il soit mon fils.

Ma chair et mon sang.

…Qu'à partir de maintenant, il y a un après.

Quatre semaines. Il en est à quatre semaines de coma, et il n'y a aucun signe d'amélioration de son état. Au contraire. Sa fièvre est encore montée hier. Ses blessures se sont gravement infectées malgré les soins que je lui ai prodigués. Je sais que si son état s'aggrave à nouveau, le coma sera irréversible, quoi que je puisse faire. Il ne me restera alors plus qu'une seule solution…

En attendant, je le veille, assis dans le fauteuil à côté du lit où il est en train de s'éteindre lentement. La mort gagne chaque jour un peu plus de terrain, l'obligeant à livrer un combat dont l'issue semble prévisible.

Chaque seconde qui passe le tue un peu plus.

Chaque seconde qui passe m'épuise un peu plus et me brise le cœur.

Mon fils continue à perdre du poids malgré les sortilèges que je lui ai lancés, et moi, les cernes grandissent sous mes yeux. Voldemort continue à croire que je me tue à la tache. Il ne se méfie pas. Il ne sait pas que je m'acharne à sauver un de ses plus farouches opposants. Que le Mangemort a laissé la place au père. C'est quelque chose qu'il serait totalement incapable de comprendre.

Je reste là, assis dans le noir à attendre. Á attendre quoi ? Un miracle ? Un nouveau départ ? Où sa mort ? Sa respiration sifflante est la seule chose que j'entends. Tant qu'il respire, c'est qu'il vit.

Ai-je le droit de lui faire subir ça ? Ai-je le droit de le maintenir en vie quand chaque fibre de son être aspire à la mort et l'appelle de tous ses vœux ? J'ai beau avoir tué des centaines de personnes, je n'arrive pas à prendre ma baguette qui est là juste à côté, posée sur la table de nuit près de la cuvette remplie d'eau rougie par son sang, et à me résoudre à abréger ses souffrances.

C'est trop dur.

Et quelque part, quelque chose me retient.

Un espoir ?

L'infection s'est généralisée…

Il est perdu…

Son souffle est de plus en plus difficile…

Sa température monte encore malgré mes efforts pour la faire baisser…

Je me sens si impuissant…

Ni les sorts ni les potions n'y font rien…

Son cœur est trop faible et cesse de battre…

…pour finalement repartir.

Je suis toujours là, assis dans sa chambre, depuis huit semaines. Il a mené son combat contre la mort avec encore plus de courage qu'il n'en a eu pendant la guerre.

Je me suis trompé en pensant qu'il était lâche et aveugle. Celui qui était lâche et aveugle, ce n'était pas lui. C'était moi. Son agonie m'a mis face à moi-même, m'a montré qui j'avais été et qui j'étais vraiment. Il m'a montré combien je dépendais du pouvoir d'un seul homme.

Et alors que mon fils agonisait sur son lit, j'ai réalisé qu'il était facile de dire non. Que je venais de faire ce pour quoi il avait sacrifié sa vie.

Je le regarde. Il est toujours dans le coma. Finalement, il va vivre. C'est ce que j'essaie de croire. Je ne sais pas dans quel corps il va vivre. Il a perdu son bras droit. Ses huit semaines de coma n'ont laissé de lui qu'un squelette à peine vivant. L'infection l'a tellement affaibli que ce qui faisait de lui un homme n'existe pratiquement plus. Je suis régulièrement obligé de lui lancer des sortilèges de nettoyage.

Mais peu importe.

Drago est mon fils et j'irai jusqu'au bout, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Parce qu'il a montré un courage que je n'aurai jamais.

Parce que c'est mon fils.

Je le regarde, encore et toujours. Neuf semaines de coma et pas un changement. Ses blessures se referment très lentement. Pour moi c'est un signe. Je ferme les yeux.

Depuis neuf semaines je ne vis plus.

Depuis neuf semaines je réfléchis.

Á tout ce que j'ai raté. Á ma vie. Á la sienne. Aux torts que j'ai eus. Á la méchanceté dont j'ai fait preuve envers lui.

Je ne sais pas…Quelque chose m'empêche de faire ce que je désire le plus. La honte ? Les remords ? Je voudrais m'excuser, demander pardon pour mes actes passés.

Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur lui, et quelque chose se brise en moi. Je me lève et je m'approche doucement de son lit avant de m'asseoir et de me pencher sur Drago. Qu'il m'entende ou pas, quel que soit l'endroit où son esprit se trouve, je dois lui parler. Lui dire.

Mes regrets.

Ma colère envers moi-même et mon impossibilité à réparer ce que j'ai fait.

Mon admiration de père face à ce qu'il est en tant qu'homme.

Et ma douleur.

Ma douleur face au fait qu'il m'a appelé « papa » une fois. Et que je ne l'entendrai plus jamais m'appeler ainsi.

Je serre sa main dans la mienne et caresse son visage avant de m'endormir, épuisé par mon aveu et neuf semaines de veille presque constante.

Quand je me réveille, je suis couché contre lui, ma main toujours dans la sienne, sa tête calée contre mon menton.

Je me relève pour aller appeler un elfe de maison afin qu'il m'apporte quelque chose à manger. Un sifflement se fait entendre dans mon dos. Je me retourne. Et là, toutes mes certitudes s'effondrent.

Il a repris conscience.

Je me précipite vers lui pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. Mais non. Il a bien les yeux ouverts et me fixe sans comprendre où il se trouve.

Il inspire de l'air, essaie de parler. En vain.

Je le regarde pour le rassurer. Lui montrer qu'il ne craint rien, lui faire comprendre qu'il est en sécurité. Et les larmes se mettent à rouler.

Des larmes d'épuisement.

Des larmes de soulagement en constatant que le risque que j'ai pris n'a pas été inutile.

Drago est vivant…


End file.
